


Perfect gift

by Gabriel4Sam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Cody, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Beta Satine Kryze, Dildos, F/M, Fix-It, In vitro fertilisation, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Possessive Satine, Sex Toys, Submissive Cody, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi, Tattoos, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: The end of the war brought the gift of a joy so complete Satine couldn't even have imagined it.





	Perfect gift

Satine had never thought she would have children of her blood.

She loved children, really, she loved how they developed in their own person, and she found them frankly adorable: her refusal wasn’t about them. In general, she preferred to penetrate than to be penetrated in her sex life, but of course, there could have been way around that, if she had wanted to bear a child. Only, she was very much not interested in pregnancy for herself. She didn’t exactly publicise it. It was already hard enough to be a Beta woman on the throne: if her opponents had known she didn’t want to get pregnant, there would have been even more rumours.

There could have been way around that too, yes, she could have searched for a surrogate and pretend it was because she hadn’t the time to do it herself, because of Mandalore, but why bother? She already had an heir in Korkie, her beloved nephew, a good heir, working hard to become the leader Mandalore would need.

And sometimes, deep in the night, when she was alone and she couldn’t sleep, she confessed to herself that if she had had a child, she would have wanted that child to be Obi-Wan’s, even if the probabilities of an Omega man succeeding in impregnating a Beta woman were low without medical help.

So, yes, a child of her blood wasn’t in her plans.

Then the clone wars happened. There had been so much death and violence, battle droids and clones everywhere, she had thought Obi-Wan dead, she had thought herself fated to die, she had thought the galaxy lost… and then peace had come.

That wasn’t in the Sith plans. That had been so unhoped-for that it hadn’t been in anyone plans!

On Coruscant, Satine had cried on the bedside of Obi-Wan, in coma for having killed the last Sith. And she had accepted a cup of water and a few comfort words from one of the clones. In general, she wasn’t very comfortable with Alpha males, even if she always hid it. They had the habit to think themselves the top of the tops.

But this one, in only his black, he had red rimmed eyes and he spent almost as much time in Obi-Wan’s room in the Halls of Healing as Satine.

On the third day, she finally asked for his name.

On the second week, she was already in the habit to bring Cody back to the barracks in her speeder every evening, the two of them speaking quietly of Obi-Wan in the back during the travel time.

On the third week, Obi-Wan had some sort of attack and flat lined twice and Cody and Satine spend the night at his side. Satine didn’t want to stay alone after that and Cody slept on the couch in the sitting room of her apartment, in the Mandalore embassy.

And now, here they were. Two years after the end of the war, and soon, soon…

Soon, they would be parents.

The last reunion of the day was finally done and the councillors slowly drifted out, as the Rhodian envoy talked her consort ear off.

Cody nodded, his face perfectly composed and Satine was sure she was the only one seeing his deep desire to throw the Rhodian out.

“Your Excellency, I must steal my husband from you,” she intervened on Cody’s behalf and she had to struggle against her smile when she saw how grateful he was.

“I thought he would never stopped talking,” Cody remarked, as he offered her his arm and escorted her to their apartment, his steps slower to accommodate her elaborate, tight dress.

“Diplomats, as a rule, love the sound of their own voices,” she answered and he had a small laugh, who prompted her smile. Even now, happy as they were, he laughed rarely. It would need years for everything to heal. Even joy couldn’t replace time, but if it could, it would have, because surely, no one had received such impromptu happiness, such perfect gift that what they had.

Something soft passed on Cody’s face when they entered their apartment. The door of the bedroom was opened.

On the bed, Obi-Wan was sleeping deeply, on his side, one hand cradling his belly, naked except for the bracelet he wore on his right hand.

Yes, soon, soon they would be parents. And not only with one child. When they had decided to try for a child, Obi-Wan had been stressed by possible fertility issues. His body had taken a lot of damages during his career as a Jedi and he feared it couldn’t handle a pregnancy. That’s why he had wanted, from the beginning, to consult, without waiting to see if a child would come. At the end, they had decided for IVF. Hormonal treatments could probably have helped Obi-Wan achieve a natural heat, but that way, two of the embryos that had been transferred had been the results of Satine’s eggs being fertilized, one with Obi-Wan’s sperm, the other with Cody’s. The other embryo was the result of Obi-Wan’s eggs and Cody’s sperm.

They had hoped for a child, to love and to raise together, the three of them, whatever who were his or her biological parents, but the three embryos had survived and thrived. And now, they were waiting for three babies.

Cody helped Satine with her court dress and they took a shower together, washing each other tenderly. There was a little bench of mosaic in the shower and she sat on it, steam rising around them, Cody kneeling before her and eating her out in a very pleasant orgasm. Her hand on his shoulder blade caressed the tattoo, his only one: in green and blue, Cody was wearing the Kryze sigil. He was hard when they left the shower, but she didn’t touch him and he didn’t ask, knowing too much the reward would be sweeter from the wait.

Obi-Wan was awake when they went back to the bedroom and he smiled at the vision of his spouses, naked except the elaborate bracelets they had chosen as a mark of their vows, the same Obi-Wan had, and Cody proudly erect. He rolled over the bed and Satine caught a glimpse of his back, and of his tattoo, the same as Cody, in the same place.

“How was your day, dear heart?” she asked, sitting on the bed.

“Terribly busy,” Obi-Wan answered dryly, “A nap, a holocall to Anakin, another nap, then light meditation, a nap, and some book but I feel asleep after a few pages.”

A few kisses were exchanged. Obi-Wan tasted of the ginger biscuits he had come to love during the first trimester, when nausea was a real problem. He was better on that front but would only eat those now, if the Healers had left him to his own devices.

Cody caressed their spouse’s belly lightly and Obi-Wan smiled, his head on Cody’s shoulder. Cody had developed a kink for that round belly that Satine hadn’t, but it wasn’t a problem. The three of them could have different tastes in bed, and still find an equilibrium. Cody and Satine shared some things that didn’t interest Obi-Wan, in bed and outside of it, and it was also true of Cody and Obi-Wan, and Satine and Obi-Wan; but at the end, there were more things that linked the three of them.

The people saw a triad of Alpha, Beta and Omega and imagined them traditional. That had even helped with Satine’s approval rating, something she hadn’t thought of when she had asked them to marry her.

And behind closed doors, protected from outsider’s gazes, the three of them had what they needed.

Cody and Obi-Wan had started to kiss again, deep and hungry, Cody’s hands traveling the belly that cradled their children. Since he had left behind the first trimester, Obi-Wan was horny as he was sassy: constantly, without even realizing it, but his spouses really didn’t see that as a trouble, more as an unexpected, delightful bonus.

Satine left the bed to rummage through the high chiffonier next to it. Her collection of toys had been impressive before their wedding, and now it was simply out of control, and way too much for the bedside table. She came back to the bed and her spouses stopped kissing to watch what she had chosen. Cody whined through his teeth and she rewarded him with a long kiss. He had had difficulties, at the beginning, voicing his desires, his pleasures. In the Kaminoan’s minds, clones weren’t supposed to know those things and masturbation was punished and intercourse not even conceivable.

Satine loved every sound from his mouth and always, always rewarded them.

She kissed Obi-Wan after, digging her fingers into his neck, until he was pliant and the scent of slick rose in the air. She nudged him back gently and he stretched out obediently. She stopped for a second to observe and under her gaze, he spread his legs apart like a supplication.

“Soon, soon,” Satine said. Her hands roamed over his belly, over the freckled shoulders, the strong thighs…She licked his enlarged nipples. His chest wasn’t flat anymore. Omega males most of the time hadn’t enough milk for their pups, but their body still made an effort and it showed. Cody was kissing the belly, worshiping it as had become his habits and Obi-Wan was, as always, deliciously responsive, content moans spilling from his lips as he nuzzled against Satine’s hand against his head, kissing the bracelet that marked their vows.

“Precious love,” she crooned and he smiled beatifically. Satine turned to kiss Cody again and he whined into the kiss when she pinched one of his nipples. Her hand descend onto his belly, caressed his cock and he moaned beautifully for her.

“My Alpha,” she whispered, a possessive shiver warming her soul.

“Yours, yours only,” Cody swore.

“My Omega,” she continued, turning to Obi-Wan and he rose from the bed to kiss her.

She nudged Cody against their lover, bit the lobe of his ear and ordered: “You should prepare him.”

“Yes, my lady.”

And at the same time, she put her hand on the lube and started to do the same with Cody.

Obi-Wan was easier to prepare, of course. His body produced slick and was built to endure penetration, when Cody’s body, an Alpha’s body, definitely wasn’t. Nevertheless, he opened without problems under her fingers: she knew how to play his body and frequent penetrations had left it almost trained to the act. Cody always lost track of what he was doing in those moment and the hesitation of his fingers transformed the simple preparation in a long moment of teasing for Obi-Wan, which he endured gorgeously, his head trashing on the pillow, his legs held opened by his crisped hands, his belly even more bulging in that position.

After, Cody helped Satine put her favourite harness, a gift from Obi-Wan and him, and clip the black dildo in place. It wasn’t her favourite: this one didn’t bump and rub against her clit as well as some did when she used it on them, but its hard ridges and curve always made Cody crazy. She had an indulgent smile when Obi-Wan put a kiss on the tip of the dildo.

“Yes, you can, you oral-fixed maniac,” she laughed, and he immediately started to lick and suck.

Satine bit her own lips. She always had loved receive a blowjob when she was wearing her harness. She didn’t orgasm of it, or only sometimes when she was really on edge, but there was something about the pressure against her mount, and the view…

Cody had a protesting noise but Obi-Wan never had problem sharing. Soon, two mouths were worshipping the dildo. Obi-Wan deep throated it a few times, then let Cody do it, they kissed and licked, and Satine felt like the queen of a pantheon. A hand on each head, she guided them against each other and they kissed around the black head, making a show of it…

“Enough,” she finally decided.

“Cody had a long day,” she explained to Obi-Wan, “and he was very patient, very polite with a bunch of idiots. He should be rewarded.”

Cody whined, understanding immediately. Obi-Wan rolled over onto his belly and rose on all four, giving a heated glaze above his shoulder to Cody in invitation. She pushed into Cody’s first and his cock jumped on answer, then, after a little fumbling, he was pressing into Obi-Wan and all bets were off.

She rode them hard. She had always taken very good care of what was hers and she knew how to make them lose their minds. In this position, she could see both their tattoos and it gave her even more desire to see them yield to pleasure. She imposed the rhythm, her hands steady on Cody’s hips and they babbled deliciously for her, her beloved, her precious husbands. She buried her face in Cody’s neck, breathing his scent. She could hear the sound of Obi-Wan, frantically touching himself.

How she loved them.

How she adored them.

Cody came first, the double stimulations too much for his self-control and the sensation of the knot was the tipping point for Obi-Wan, who yelled and came too. She guided Cody to be sure he wouldn’t collapse on Obi-Wan, until the two of them were on their side, still tied.

Her hands weren’t quite as steady when she took her harness down and Obi-Wan urged her until her legs closed around his head and he licked her easily into orgasm, Cody caressing her thighs, her hips, her belly, kissing her hands.

She came with no more than a whine.

The other two were still tied, would be for a moment still, and Cody and Satine cradled Obi-Wan between them, a little awkwardly because of the belly. They were in need of a shower, but that could wait.

Now was the time for cuddling and for the small words of love who belong only to the secret of the bedroom.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr too, under the same username, come and say hi!


End file.
